All the Pretty Horses
by ssandd
Summary: *CHAP 3 UP* Future LITERATI! Rory and her boyfriend by chance visit the ranch where Jess works and their friendship (if not more) is revived! *CHAP 3 UP*
1. Hidden Valley Ranch

ALL THE PRETTY HORSES Chapter One: Hidden Valley Ranch  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything!  
  
Pairing - Rory/Jess: of course!  
  
A/N - This may seem a little far fetched at first but I promise it will make sense! So just keep reading!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jess sighed as he sat down on the bale of hay. It had been a long day. He picked up a long piece of grass to chew on then lay back on his elbows to watch the sunset across the pasture.  
  
"Rough day, huh?" A young man with dirty blond hair, blue eyes and about 6'2, approached Jess.  
  
"I never knew wrangling horses would be so hard," Jess replied, his gaze still in front of him.  
  
"You'll get used to it. It's only your 4th week. It took me a while too."  
  
"Rick, you were born to do this, you've been living on ranches since you were 5. Me however, I'm a city kid, I never imagined myself out here."  
  
"Maybe this just isn't your thing. What are you doing out here anyways? No offense, but you don't seem too happy working here."  
  
Jess sighed. "I just needed to get away from the east coast. I have a bad past there and I just want to forget about it. California's not for me so I settled on the Midwest. It's not too bad, but the whole ranch-hand thing is out of my league."  
  
"What would you want to do then if you weren't here?"  
  
"Write, definitely write. I have some stuff back at the cabin, but nothing that will get me anywhere. Yet."  
  
A bell rang off in the distance. "Well that's dinner, you wanna head in?" Rick asked.  
  
Jess turned around to Rick. "You go ahead, I'll be in later."  
  
Once Rick had left, Jess turned back around and pulled a book out of his pocket and began to read as the sun continued to set. He'd barely gotten into the book when he heard someone else approaching him.  
  
"Hey Jess, I've been looking all over for you." The voice came from a perky blond girl around the age of 22 named Callie.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and turned around, "Well here I am," he said in an unenthusiastic tone of voice.  
  
"You going in town tonight? Last time before the next group comes in."  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna stay here."  
  
"Aw, come on Jess, you're no fun. Rick, Dan and Kelly are coming to." She sat down next to Jess on the hay.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't see you up at 5:30 in the morning to rally the horses. This is my one chance to go to sleep early and wake up late."  
  
"I was just hoping we could spend sometime together." She sounded a little offended at Jess' remark. However, ignoring his response, she tried to kiss him but he turned his head. "What's your problem? I thought you liked me."  
  
Jess stood up and took a deep breath. He was annoyed that his moment of peace had been ruined. "No 'intra-work' dating. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get dinner."  
  
Jess turned and headed back to the dining hall. *Why did I ever get involved with this girl* he thought.  
  
Callie quickly tried to come up with something. "Yeah, well I wouldn't consider what we are doing as 'dating' Jess." But it was useless; Jess just kept walking and left her to sit there by herself.  
  
Trying to find a peaceful moment was not easy here. Jess had barely sat down to eat when Rick came rushing in to find him.  
  
"Hey Jess, we need you in the barn. Mystic's having her baby."  
  
Once again Jess rolled his eyes, leaving his meal; he got up and followed Rick to the barn. *Damn that horse* he thought.  
  
Jess still wasn't experienced enough to help out with the whole process but he still had to come and watch so one day he could help. He hopped up onto one of the rails near the stall and watched the seemingly unpleasant activity. This was one of his least favorite things to do and just to think he'd be helping one day.  
  
Jess' mind lingered while he was waiting but his attention suddenly snapped back when he heard a low neigh. He looked over to the pen and saw a completely black pony with a white diamond on his forehead. He was staring at Jess.  
  
"Well we know who this one likes," said Harry, the barn-head, directed towards Jess.  
  
Jess smirked. "Boy or girl?" He asked.  
  
"Boy, any name suggestions?"  
  
Jess looked straight into the pony's eyes. It was almost like they shared a 'moment.'  
  
"Dodger," he finally said.  
  
Everyone's head turned towards Harry for a nod of approval, which he quickly gave. "Dodger it is then. Hey Jess, why don't you stay with him tonight, just to keep an eye on him. I'm sure he'll be fine, but we can never be too sure."  
  
"Yup, I can do that." Jess continued to sit on the rail and watch Dodger while the rest left. He finally looked at his watch. Only 8:30. He figured all the others had gone to town so he set up some hay and blankets next to the pen and settled down. He took his book out of his back pocket and began to read.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Chris, I have no idea what to pack," Rory said as she came out of her room.  
  
"Jeans are good, tee-shirts, bathing suit, shorts and sneakers. That's all you need and you'll be fine," he responded to her.  
  
"Are you sure I'll like this?"  
  
"If I know you as well as I think I do, you'll love it."  
  
"But horses?"  
  
"What about them?" Chris seemed a little puzzled.  
  
"They're big, fast and I don't think they like me."  
  
Chris laughed. "Have you ever been near a horse?"  
  
Rory shook her head in a negative manner.  
  
"Come, here for a sec Rory," he continued.  
  
Rory walked over to the couch were Chris was sitting. "Listen, if you really don't want to go, I'll cancel the reservations and we can find something else to do. You know I love you and I wouldn't want to make you do anything you wouldn't want to do."  
  
Rory looked into his eyes. She could tell he really wanted to go. They were doing pretty well and she didn't want to do anything to ruin their relationship.  
  
"Sorry," she started. "I've just never been to a ranch or rode horses before. I've never been much of a country girl, always a city girl so it'll be a little different. But don't worry, we'll go and have a great time."  
  
"Are you sure?" Chris asked one more time.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"I love you," he said and gave her a kiss.  
  
"I love you too," Rory said weakly. "Now I better go finish packing. I can't believe you're done already."  
  
"I've done this before, now go finish; remember we have to wake up early so you'll probably want to get to sleep early."  
  
Rory got back up and headed to her room. Instead of packing, she lay down on her bed and picked up her book to read. Too many thoughts were on her mind however. She was about to go spend a week and a half out on a ranch in Wyoming. Of course she loved her boyfriend, or she thought she did, but she really wasn't looking forward to the trip. She had to convince her boss to let her go, she was going to miss Lane's first show and she just loved city life. Being on a ranch was not Rory's style. Another thought that passed through her head was love. *Am I in love, or is it just love,* she thought. There's a pretty big difference. However, she quickly drifted off to sleep in the midst of reading her book and thinking, which ended up being a mistake on her part.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rory, Rory, it's time to get up." Chris was shaking Rory. He knew she was not much of a morning person.  
  
Rory slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by nothing but darkness. She rolled over and looked at her clock. "Chris, it's only 4:30, I thought we weren't getting up until 5:30."  
  
"That's what we were supposed to do, but you fell asleep last night and never finished packing."  
  
"Stupid packing," she mumbled as she sat upright and rubbed her eyes. "When do we leave for the airport anyways?"  
  
"The limo is coming around 6:15."  
  
"Let me sleep 30 more minutes?" she begged.  
  
"Rory, I've seen you pack, and you take forever, if you didn't fall asleep last night reading, you would already be done. Please just get up."  
  
Rory stuck out her tongue. "Fine," she groaned as she swung her feet on the floor. "But you owe me one."  
  
"Fine, I'll but you a book at the airport. How does that sound?"  
  
"Better." Rory got up after Christ left the room and she slowly finished packing then took a shower to really wake her up.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory and Chris stepped out into the rain at 6:15 when their limo arrived.  
  
"You think we've got everything?" Chris asked as he loaded the bags into the trunk.  
  
"I think so," Rory told him.  
  
Rory got into the limo and settled herself comfortably against the side and watched the rain drip down the windows. It made her want to cry, everything that was going on in her life seemed to make her upset. She was living in Boston when she had her heart set on New York City, her job was good but she wanted a challenge. She didn't get to see her mom as often as she hoped. Nothing was quite right. Rory was 26, and this was not where she wanted to be and she was having doubts about the man she was with.  
  
"Logan Airport?" The driver doubled check.  
  
"Logan Airport, sir." Chris said as he turned around to the person beside him. "Rory?" he said, but she was already asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jess opened his eyes at the sound of a bell. He looked at his watch, "7:00." Of course it was Sunday and they get to sleep in later, and luckily Jess didn't have to wrangle any horses today. Sunday was the day for new arrivals so he pretty much spent the day cleaning the barns and getting the equipment ready.  
  
A second bell rang. "My life runs on these damn bells," he said to himself. Jess sat up and realized where he was: next to Dodger, who was contently staring at him. "Mornin' Dodger," he said as he patted him on the nose. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you, but we'll make one hell of a horse out of you."  
  
Jess quickly put on his chaps and boots, grabbed his hat, and headed for the dining hall. At breakfast they had a meeting to discuss the preparations for the week's guests. After everyone was addressed, the barn head came to talk to Jess.  
  
"How's Dodger this morning?" he asked.  
  
"Looking fine to me. He was pretty quiet during the night," Jess responded.  
  
"Good, then today I want you to take him over to the corral and help him to learn to walk. It'll take a while but he seems like a smart horse."  
  
Jess nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright, good. Try and get out there as soon as you can. Make sure to bring him some good and treats. Also, I'm going to send Callie out with you."  
  
Jess turned his head and looked at Callie. "This is going to be a long day," he said under his breath.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess sat on the corral rail and took a drink of water. It was already 3 o'clock and the sun was beating down on them. He looked over to the dirt road that led into the ranch. The vans were already coming in with the week's visitors. Jess sighed, took one last sip of water then regrouped.  
  
"Okay," he said to Callie. "Let's do this one more time."  
  
He grabbed his cowboy hat and headed to the center of the ring. So far they had been successful; Dodger was a fun and eager horse. He and Jess got a long well. Jess squatted down in front of the horse and looked him straight in the eyes. "Come on boy, one more time then we'll call it quits." Jess stood up and started running around the ring, Dodger close behind. Callie stood in the middle and watched.  
  
After 2 good laps, Jess led Dodger back to Callie where she gave him a treat.  
  
"That's disgusting," Callie said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Jess asked.  
  
Callie pointed towards the road. "That. I mean really, who drives a limo to a ranch? I thought they offered a van from the airport."  
  
Jess' eyes followed the car. "Probably some snobby couple. It'll be fun to watch them ride," he said sarcastically.  
  
He watched the car stop and a man around his age stepped out. "Yup, their snobs," he added. He could just sense it for some reason.  
  
The man walked around to the other door and opened it. Jess watched to see who the other person was, just to see if his assumption of them being snobs was right.  
  
"JESS! CALLIE! Time to come in!" It was Rick.  
  
Jess and Callie turned their heads over towards the barn when they were called. They gathered up their stuff and headed back to the barn with Dodger on a rope. Jess turned his head once more to see if they were still there, but it was too late. He figured they went into the office. *Oh well,* he thought. *I'll see them tomorrow. What fun.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
HEY! - hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!! Trust me; it will get more in depth! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Riding, Reading and Reuniting

ALL THE PRETTY HORSES Chapter Two: Riding, Reading and Reuniting  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything!  
  
Pairing - Rory/Jess: of course!  
  
A/N - **SORRY THIS took so long to update but I've been REALLY busy!** This may seem a little far fetched at first but I promise it will make sense! So just keep reading!  
  
Summary - Jess works out at a ranch and it just so happens that Rory and her boyfriend go there for a week for a little vacation - but it isn't the most relaxing!! Keep reading!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jess hit the dining room a little early that night to skip the crowds and get another good night's rest. Tomorrow he'd be up at the crack of dawn to wrangle the horses and begin a long week with the new guests.  
  
Instead of going back to his cabin that night he decided to stay with Dodger another night. In the 24 hours that Dodger had been around, Jess had grown quite fond of him. They seemed to understand each other even though they were of two different species.  
  
Jess slowly rose when he heard the voices of the other wranglers getting their things together. He looked out one of the stable windows; he could just see the sun rising over the hills.  
  
"Get up Jess, we're already late." Rick told him sternly.  
  
Jess looked at his watch. Big whoop, we're 15 minutes past schedule, he thought. He quickly got up, he was still wearing his chaps, so he just put on his boots and gathered his stuff and saddled his horse, Polka. Jess personally thought the name was weird, but hey, it was the only horse that fit him well.  
  
Jess and the crew got their lassoes and headed out into the dark pastures to gather the horses. The sun rose during their expedition.  
  
After an hour and a half, Jess finally came back. He was beat. He was still getting the hang of it. Exhausted, he tied up Polka to the fence, gave her something to eat and headed back to the cabin to take a shower and get ready for breakfast.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rory rolled over and was awoken by the sun beaming into her eyes. She looked at her watch. 7:45. Off in the distance she could hear a bell ringing. Must be breakfast.  
  
"Chris," Rory said as she nudged the ever still body next to her.  
  
Chris rolled over and mumbled something.  
  
"Chris, get up, it's time for breakfast," Rory said a little more forcefully.  
  
Once the couple was up and showered they headed over to the dining room. The first breakfast was a chance to meet the other guests and meet the 'cowboys' as they were formally called. There were only about 50 people at the ranch per week so everyone got to know each other fairly well.  
  
When the reached the hall, they were instructed to find the table with their names on it. Rory and Chris found their seats. Fortunately, they were seated with another young couple from California. Not to bad, Rory thought.  
  
The breakfast was a buffet, so once everyone had served themselves, the ranch head came out to welcome them.  
  
"Hello everyone! My name is Colin. Welcome to Hidden Valley Ranch. We've been doing this for 53 years and it seems to be doing well. We have a week of fun activities lined up for you, you can go riding everyday, you'll have a chance to do a day trip, all the other facilities on the grounds are open for your pleasure. Now, I'd like to take the opportunity to introduce to you this year's staff."  
  
A group of young adults filed into the room, all decked out in their chaps, boots and hats. Rory watched as they lined up in the front. Rory's heart stopped as she watched a familiar face walk in. Oh my gosh, she thought to herself, of all places. Rory hadn't seen or heard from Jess since she left Stars Hollow.  
  
She hid herself behind Chris. She didn't need Jess to know that she was here. Of course he would find out eventually, but not now.  
  
Jess looked around the room at this week's group. He wanted to find the 'snobby couple' but there were so many people in such a small place that he couldn't find him.  
  
Colin spoke again. "Well, here they are the wonderful wranglers of Hidden Valley. Starting from the left we have Rick, Julie, Jordan, Carter, Callie, Dan, Kelly, Jess and Lizzy. They will be riding with you, helping you and will be at all the activities for the next week. I'm sure you'll get to know them quite well. Enjoy your meal, and head up to the stables by 11 for your fitting for a horse!"  
  
Everyone clapped when he was done. The group headed out the door to the barn. Rory stared from behind Chris' shoulder as she watched Jess leave. He never caught sight of her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At 10:50 Rory and Chris headed up to the barn for their first riding experience, or at least for Rory.  
  
"Chris, are you sure I can do this?"  
  
He bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "Of course you can. Trust me."  
  
When the barn came into sight, Rory's eyes gazed around looking for Jess. No such luck. Rory and Chris got into line with the rest of the people to get fitted for a saddle and a horse. Once they had done everything, they walked to the stables so they could hit the trails.  
  
Rory's horse was named Sydney and Chris' Peanut.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Jess, you're up," Rick said  
  
Jess, who was feeding Dodger, looked over towards Rick. "What?"  
  
"You have a group to take out. It's just two of them. One's experienced and the other, not so much. I think they are just looking for a short ride out to the Rocks and back. Maybe around the pond."  
  
Jess nodded. He stood up and grabbed his hat and headed out to the corral with Rick.  
  
"Jess, this is Chris and Rory," Rick introduced them. "Rory and Chris, this is your guide for the day, Jess."  
  
Jess' eyes widened the moment he heard Rory. She turned around when Rick said her name. She stared at Jess. So much for hiding herself. Jess stood in shock. What is she doing out here, of all places?  
  
Chris shook his hands firmly with Jess, and Rory just smiled weakly.  
  
Jess snapped back quickly. He didn't really know how to act with Rory around. "Alright, you ready for a ride?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory nodded slightly. "So which one of you is the beginner?" Jess asked even though he figured out the answer.  
  
Rory sighed. "Me."  
  
"Okay, well I guess we should teach you first how to get on the horse and then some of the basic moves and 'signals' then once you've got that down, we can head out. Sound good?"  
  
Rory nodded again.  
  
Jess and Chris spent a good hour helping Rory learn to ride a horse. After the instruction period, Rory finally agreed to go on the trails.  
  
It turned out that Rory liked riding. She took it slow at first, but she liked it. Rory and Jess pretended that they had never met before and it just so happened that Jess and Chris had a lot in common. And as usual, Jess pulled the 'nice' act and asked questions to get to know them. So basically things went well.  
  
Once they reached the barn, they took the saddles and gear off the horse, Rory followed Jess into the barn to learn where the stuff went.  
  
"Hey, you need any help?" Callie asked Chris once she saw Jess leave with Rory.  
  
"No thanks, I think I've got it," he responded without looking up.  
  
"So you've done this before?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm Callie." She stuck out her hand to Chris.  
  
He had no other option than to introduce himself as well.  
  
"I'm Chris. Nice to meet you." He tried to put on his best face.  
  
** meanwhile in the barn **  
  
"You can just put your saddle on this hook and the bridal with it," Jess said as they entered the stable.  
  
Rory hung the stuff up on the hook then turned to Jess. "Where's the bathroom?"  
  
Jess mentally kicked himself then pointed to a door in the stable. "Over there." As soon as they get some alone time away from Chris, she leaves.  
  
Rory followed Jess' hand and walked to where he had pointed.  
  
** back outside **  
  
Chris picked up his saddle but dropped the reins in the process.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that," Callie offered.  
  
"Thanks," Chris said. He decided that this girl wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
Chris followed Callie into the barn where they were met by Jess.  
  
"Here Chris, you can just put your stuff on that hook," Jess said as they entered. "I see you've met Callie," he added.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes so only Jess could see. "Yup, we've meet."  
  
Jess laughed. "I'll be right back; I need to check on something." Jess left and headed towards where Rory went.  
  
He bumped into her as he approached the door.  
  
"Is Chris done yet?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's done. Look Rory, will you meet me after dinner so we can talk?"  
  
"Jess, I don't -"  
  
Jess cut her off. "Rory, I'm gonna be seeing you for the next week or so and you can't just flat out ignore me. Please, I haven't seen or heard from you in forever, please just meet me after dinner so we can catch up, or talk, whatever."  
  
Rory looked into his eyes and couldn't say no. "Alright, I'll meet you at the corral at 8."  
  
"I'll see you there." Jess said. Ignoring what he said about returning, Jess went to back to his cabin to get some rest.  
  
Rory continued on her path back to Chris and was a little startled to see this blond girl practically hanging on him.  
  
"Oh Rory, there you are. You wanna grab some lunch? It's already 2 and I'm starved." He purposely put his arm around her and gave her a kiss to give Callie a signal.  
  
"Oh yah, let's go."  
  
Callie stuck her nose up and tried to ignore the fact that Chris had a girlfriend. "I'll see you later Chris," she said as they left.  
  
"Yeah, see ya later," he replied, once again not looking at her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once they were done with dinner Rory folded her napkin and placed it on the table. "Do you mind if I go on a walk?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, no problem," Chris responded. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, that's okay. I just have some thinking to do."  
  
They walked out the door and went their separate ways. Chris headed towards the cabin and Rory towards the corral. It was 7:55.  
  
When Rory got there, she found Jess reading a book by the light from the barn.  
  
"What are you reading?" she asked.  
  
Jess closed the book and looked up. "John Grisham. They don't really have the best book collection here. Trust me, I've read about every book they have already."  
  
"Well I've got some back at the cabin if you want to borrow one."  
  
"I know I can always rely on you for good books," Jess said with a laugh as he put his book in his hat that was resting beside him.  
  
"So, wow, I can't believe, of all places in America I happen to run into you here."  
  
"It's a small world. So, what, I haven't talked to you since before college?"  
  
"Seems about right. I meant to stay in touch but college life is crazy and by the time I went back to Stars Hollow for Thanksgiving break, you weren't there anymore and Luke hadn't heard from you."  
  
"I left in the fall and tried to find something to do with my life. No such luck. I got pretty screwed up for a while. That is definitely not one of my high points. But I went back to Stars Hollow because I knew Luke could help and he did, he set me straight. I did some classes in Hartford, mainly in writing. I moved back to the city and tried writing but nobody wanted my work. So that's when I decided to try something interesting. Get something to write about, you know, a little inspiration, so I decided to come out west and give this a shot. I'm not gonna lie to you, it isn't so bad." Jess took a big breath. "Well that's pretty much my life. What's been going on with you?"  
  
Rory looked at her shoes than back at Jess. "Well, it's not as interesting as yours but here goes. I graduated from Harvard with a major in journalism. I met Chris my senior year and things got pretty serious so we moved to Boston together and I have a job working for a local Boston newspaper. That's pretty much it. Dull I know."  
  
"Boston, huh?" Jess responded. "I always thought you wanted to go to New York City and write for the New York Times. Or something about being that news reporter overseas. What ever happened to that?"  
  
"Chris, Chris is what happened. I don't know how but he convinced me to move to Boston." Rory's voice sounded a little shaky.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be asking this and feel free not to answer it but do you really wanna stay with Chris? I mean he's a nice guy and all but he's keeping you from reaching your dream. You have a big future Rory and you shouldn't let some guy get in the way of that."  
  
"Well I was hoping this vacation would help me figure that out." Rory looked at Jess. She suddenly had a gut feeling that Jess' presence would have an effect on her decision.  
  
Jess knew he should change the subject. "So, horses? You really never struck me as the type."  
  
Rory looked right back at him. "Jess, horses? YOU never struck me as the type and here you are practically living with them."  
  
"Well what can I say?" he replied.  
  
"Not much I guess." There was a long silence between the two. "I think I better get back to the cabin before Chris comes and looks for me. So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't think there's any avoiding it."  
  
"It's good to see you again Jess. Surprising, but good."  
  
"Right back atcha."  
  
Rory turned on her heel and headed back down the dark path to her cabin. Jess stared down the path that she followed. 'Well that wasn't too bad' he thought.  
  
Jess continued to sit on the railing for a few minutes. It was only 8:30. Time seemed to go by very slowly on the farm and of course nothing to interesting was going on, at least not tonight. Jess wondered what Rory meant by the comment about her making a decision this week. Even thought they hadn't seen each other for years, she still remained a part of him and he hoped that in some way he could influence her decision, preferably for the best.  
  
"Jess," Rory called him and interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Jess snapped out of it.  
  
"Jess, come here," Rory insisted.  
  
Jess got of the railing, grabbing his book and hat and followed Rory's voice into the darkness.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked when he reached her.  
  
"Just a little something. There is someone with Chris in the cabin. Will you come with me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Jess followed Rory to the cabin. It was silent the whole way.  
  
"See, look," Rory pointed into the window when they reached the building.  
  
Jess let out a laugh. "One word: Callie."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"She's that girl that was practically hanging on Chris when we were in the barn after riding today. She'll try to get her hands on any guy that comes here."  
  
"Even you?" Rory asked curiously.  
  
"Even me. Come on, let's go inside and straighten things out."  
  
Rory and Jess walked up the path to the cabin and entered to find Callie and Chris talking.  
  
"Rory, hi," Chris said, when he saw Rory.  
  
"I didn't know we were having company." Rory responded coldly.  
  
"She just stopped by for a second." Chris noticed Jess still semi-hidden behind the door. "Oh, hi Jess," he seemed a little surprised about why Rory was with Jess.  
  
"Hi," he responded, stepping fully into the room.  
  
"Well isn't this cozy," Callie added to the conversation.  
  
"Callie, why don't you and I head back to the barn; we have a staff meeting at 9." Jess said to her.  
  
Callie tried to give Jess a puppy stare but it didn't work. "Oh just come on Callie." He said forcefully.  
  
She unwillingly got out of the chair and walked towards Jess. "I'll see you tomorrow Chris," she said as she left.  
  
"Sorry about that guys," Jess apologized. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"So, what were you doing with Jess?" Chris asked once they were gone.  
  
"So, Chris, what were you doing with Callie?" Rory said with a harsh tone as she left the room to go to bed.  
  
Chris just sat there dumbfounded. "Rory, I can explain. She followed me from the dining hall back here and I didn't just want to leave her standing out there."  
  
Rory sighed. What was she thinking? Chris wouldn't do something like that to her. Callie had that kind of flare like Jess said, going after any guy. She couldn't be mad at Chris for that. "Sorry Chris. I've just been a little stressed out. Jess told me about Callie. It's just her nature."  
  
Chris also sighed, but it was a sigh of relief. "I think we just need to get some rest. We had a big day and I'm sure there will be more activities going on tomorrow."  
  
Once they were ready for bed, Rory got under the covers and pulled out one of her many books and began reading but her thoughts were distracted. She had to admit that she was happy to see Jess. He was the one person she could really have deep, intellectual conversations with. Maybe he could help her figure out what she wanted.  
  
Rory quickly drifted off to sleep, still thinking of Jess and the next week she was going to spend with him.  
  
HEY - I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! I promise there will be some juicy stuff coming up! 


	3. Horseshoes

All the Pretty Horses Chapter Three: Horseshoes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Pairing: Rory/Jess of course!  
  
A/N - Please review!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Alright Chris, I'm set." Rory gathered her hat and water bottle from the table and headed towards the door.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you like riding." Chris said as he got up from his chair and followed Rory out the door. "You think you'll want to do something a little more daring today?"  
  
"Compared to this morning's ride - definitely. All we did was walk and a little trotting. I wanna go fast!"  
  
Chris laughed. "I didn't really like that girl that went with us earlier. What's her name? Oh, right, Julie. Yeah, maybe we can get Jess to go with us again. I liked him, very talkative fellow."  
  
That was one word Rory could never use to describe Jess: talkative. Back in high school he only really talked to her in full sentences but he could barely speak 10 words to someone else. Oh well, she wasn't complaining.  
  
"So are we going to that game thing tonight?" Rory asked. She was secretly excited that they might have Jess as a guide. She really did want to talk to him and just having him around kept her happy.  
  
"You really wanna go to that?"  
  
'Any way I can see Jess,' Rory thought to herself. "Oh why not, it seems like fun. We might as well make the most of our time here. We can leave early if you don't like it but it shouldn't be that bad."  
  
"If you really want to," Chris said in response.  
  
The rest of the walk to the corral was silent. Rory kept wondering why she always wanted to see Jess. Was it because she hadn't seen him since before college or was it something else?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So what do you do, Chris?" Jess asked as they were riding.  
  
Luckily for Rory, Jess hadn't gone out on the trails yet so they got to ride with him. Jess had actually planned out a long ride with beautiful scenery so they could get a good glimpse of the ranch and its property.  
  
"I'm a defense attorney at a law firm in Boston."  
  
"Law, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I just graduated from the law school at Boston University."  
  
"So, Rory, how about you? Did you go to BU?" Jess tried to make it seem like he didn't know Rory but he felt like fool doing it and he was getting funny looks from her that made him laugh.  
  
"I actually graduated from Harvard. That's where Chris and I met."  
  
"Wow. What did you major in?"  
  
"English and American literature."  
  
"Big reader?"  
  
Rory eyed him and laughed. "Yup, I've been reading since the day I was born."  
  
"I'll admit," Jess said, "I'm a book worm too."  
  
"Oh yeah, what are your favorites?"  
  
"Too many to name, I wouldn't even know where to start. I've got a small but interesting collection of books back at the cabin. I could lend you some if you wanted."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. I didn't really get to pack all the books I wanted."  
  
"So Jess," Chris cut in. He seemed to be getting annoyed at Rory and Jess' talking of books. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"I just started this spring. I had to do a 2 month training period to learn the ropes around here but the job actually started this summer when the ranch opened for the season."  
  
"How do you like it?"  
  
"It's going pretty well. You meet a lot of people from all over so that's really interesting. I don't think I'll come back. I'm thinking about going back to New York in the fall though."  
  
"Is that where you are originally from?" Rory asked.  
  
Jess smirked again. "Yup, I grew up there. I lived in Connecticut for a while but that's a long story. If I went back I'd probably take some classes somewhere. I hope to be a writer one day."  
  
"I love the city. I've always wanted to live there." Rory said.  
  
Chris was taken aback by this statement. "Really? You want to live in the city?"  
  
"When I was younger I always imagined I'd live there."  
  
"I've never heard you say that."  
  
"I'm sure I've mentioned it but it's really not that important."  
  
Jess kind of felt bad hearing them arguing and thinking it was their fault. "Hey, I'm sorry I brought that up."  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I just didn't know that about Rory." Chris said.  
  
Rory was a little hurt by Chris' statement. She was sure she'd told Chris at least once maybe twice in their relationship and the fact that it didn't matter to him or what she really wanted hurt her even more.  
  
Jess changed the subject. "I'm sure you get this all the time, Rory, but where does your name come from? It's rather unusual."  
  
"It's short for Lorelai. That's my mom's name too. And my grandmother's."  
  
Jess nodded. He felt like such an idiot asking her all these questions when he already knew the answer. He pulled his horse to a stop.  
  
"Why don't we stop here for a few minutes so I can show you a great view."  
  
Rory and Chris pulled on the reins and got off their horses.  
  
"Shouldn't we make sure the horses don't go anywhere?" Rory asked as Chris and Jess were walking away, a little concerned that they might not be there when they get back.  
  
Chris laughed. "They are trained not to move anywhere when their reins are dropped on the ground like that. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
Rory blushed. How was she supposed to know? She quickly dropped the reins as shown and ran to catch up with Jess and Chris.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was 4 o'clock by the time they got back to the barns. The sun was beating down on them and the fact that they had to wear jeans to ride made it even worse.  
  
"You feel like hitting the pool for a quick dip?" Chris asked Rory when they were done putting all the gear away.  
  
"I could definitely go for that."  
  
"Thanks again Jess for taking us out," Chris said as they were leaving.  
  
"My pleasure. I hope I can do it again sometime." He paused. "I assume you'll be at the cook out and activities planned for tonight?"  
  
"We'll be there," Rory said with assurance.  
  
"Good." Jess said with a smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Smells like they got the fire going," Rory pointed out as she and Chris sat out on their porch.  
  
"I love being out here in the wilderness, so to speak. I wish we could stay here longer."  
  
"Mmm, that would be nice," Rory said as she was daydreaming about other things. . .  
  
"I'm glad you like this; you were really hesitant about it all at first," Chris observed.  
  
"I'd just never done anything this outdoorsy in my entire life so I didn't know what to expect but it's great and everyone is so nice."  
  
"So you ready to head over to the cookout?"  
  
"Let's just stay here a little longer. I'm kind of enjoying the moment."  
  
Rory leaned her head back on to Chris' lap and drifted off in this perfect setting.  
  
* * *  
  
"Glad to see you finally made it," Jess greeted the couple as they arrived a little late to the cookout.  
  
"Rory fell asleep," Chris said.  
  
"Good dream, huh?" Jess said in response to the look on Rory's face.  
  
"Uh huh," she said, still not really back to reality.  
  
"Rory, sit down. I'll go get you dinner. Do you want a hot dog or hamburger?"  
  
"Which ever is fine." Rory went over to the closest picnic table and took a seat.  
  
"I didn't know I had that affect you," Jess said to Rory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just trying to wake you up."  
  
"Well it worked."  
  
"I have a few books back in my cabin if you want to check them out later."  
  
Rory's ears perked up at the mention of books. "Yeah that'd be great. I haven't had good reading material yet this week. It's really quite a shame."  
  
"Come here, I want to show you something," Jess said out of the blue.  
  
"I can't go anywhere, I'm waiting for Chris."  
  
"Come on, it'll take 2 seconds."  
  
"Fine," Rory groaned as she left her seat to follow Jess. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To the barn. I meant to show you the other day but I forgot."  
  
When they had reached the barn Jess led her inside to the stall where Dodger and his mother were.  
  
"Aw, it's so cute!" Rory said when she first saw him.  
  
"His name is Dodger."  
  
She gave him a look. "I named him," he said quickly. "I sometimes sleep in the barn at night with him to make sure he's okay. He was only born 3 days ago I think."  
  
"He looks like a Dodger."  
  
"Hence the name."  
  
Rory looked at her watch. "I got to get back to the picnic tables before Chris starts wondering where I am. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Seems to turn out that way, doesn't it?"  
  
Rory smiled and left the barn and headed back to find Chris already looking for her.  
  
"Where did you go?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, Jess wanted to show me something in the barn."  
  
Chris became a little suspicious from that statement and interpreted it the wrong way. "I never liked that guy," he said suddenly.  
  
"Just this morning you said he was the only nice one here, what happened to that?"  
  
He ignored her and said, "Come on, the food's getting cold."  
  
"So are we still going to the game hall later to see what's going on? I heard there'll be some games. I thought that might be fun."  
  
"Yeah, sure we can go."  
  
"Are you mad about something?"  
  
Chris shook his head. "No, sorry I was just thinking," he lied right though his teeth.  
  
"Well if you want to talk, I'm here."  
  
He looked up from his plate and smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Thanks." He could never stay mad at her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Please Chris, one more round of horseshoes?"  
  
"Rory, you've beat me 6 times. I don't think I can be embarrassed anymore. I'm think I'll sit out a round."  
  
Rory tried the puppy eyes.  
  
"Sorry, not gonna work."  
  
"No fun. I'm gonna run to the dining hall to get something to drink. You want anything?"  
  
"I'm fine thanks."  
  
Rory spun on her heel and ran towards the hall. As she was leaving, Jess approached.  
  
"Don't get into the games, huh?" Jess asked as he took a seat next to Chris on a log.  
  
"Rory's beat me like 6 times at horseshoes. I give up."  
  
"Yeah I wasn't too great either when I first started but now I've been playing practically every day so I think I've got the hang of it."  
  
Chris laughed. "I wish I could say the same."  
  
"I'm back!" Rory said as she came running up behind the boys. "Who dares to challenge me now?"  
  
"You're on." Jess stood up and grabbed the horseshoes from the ground. "Prepare to lose."  
  
"You wish."  
  
Chris watched from the side as Jess and Rory played the game. He thought it was kind of funny how well they were getting along even though they'd only known each other for 2 days.  
  
* * *  
  
"Chris, what time is it?" Rory asked.  
  
They had moved over to the bonfire where many other guests were. It was just another chance to talk to the other people. And plus, they had s'mores.  
  
"Wow, it's almost 10," he said looking at his watch. "You wanna head back to the cabin?"  
  
"Yeah, definitely. I'm exhausted. It's been a long day."  
  
Chris stood up then offered his hand to help Rory.  
  
"Do you know where Jess is? I wanted to borrow some books from him."  
  
"Last he said he was going to the barn."  
  
"Will you wait here, I'm going to try and find him."  
  
"Sure." Chris sat back down on the log near the fire.  
  
Rory headed over to the bard. It was really dark and quiet and it seemed like none of the other 'cowboys' were around. Rory, still curious as to where Jess was, headed into the dark barn to look for him.  
  
Suddenly, in the glow of the moon, Rory saw something very disturbing on the ground and she let out a loud, horrible shriek.  
  
"CHRIS!" She turned around and bolted away from the barn.  
  
Chris was still by the fire.  
  
"Chris, come here! Help!"  
  
He heard Rory's voice and turned around and slyly put something into his pocket.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?" He said as he held a knife in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing with a knife?" Rory asked distracted from why she was really there. "Wait never mind, just come here! Quickly."  
  
Chris folded his knife and put it in his pocket then chased Rory into the barn. He had no idea what was going on.  
  
When they got to where they could see from the light of the moon, Chris saw what Rory was looking at.  
  
It was Jess, lying face down in the ground. They could see the blood glistening in the moonlight.  
  
  
  
  
  
**What has happened!?! Please review! Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll get another chapter posted before the end of the year. Check out my other fic (javajunkie) called 'walk with me'! Thanks for all the reviews! ** 


End file.
